She Could Be You
by lumire12
Summary: Une photo ne ment jamais, c’est ce qu’on dit toujours. Mais pourquoi trouverais-je une réponse à ma question sur une photo qui n’a aucun rapport avec moi ? Simplement parce que tu es représenté dessus ? Non. Je ne pense pas... Songfic


Bonjour vous, voilà un essai, parce que comme le dit si bien le mot, c'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de fiction, basée sur une chanson. « She Could Be You » de Shawn Hoolkoff, pour ceux qui voudrait l'entendre, elle est superbe. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez vous plonger dans la même ambiance que moi, je vous conseille de l'écouter tout en lisant cette fiction. Merci de prendre la peine de lire et les avis sont les bienvenus, n'hésitez pas, Bonne lecture !

_**She could be you**_

_Je suis hanté par cette photo_, même quand je ne l'ai pas sous les yeux. C'est assez futile, je le conçois. Assis sur mon lit, je ne cesse de me laisser aller, seul dans ce dortoir sombre. Moi, Drago Malefoy, fils d'une digne famille de sang pur, fier serpentard, le crâne bourré d'idéologies infâmes, je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation. Vous vous demandez, quelle tentation, n'est-ce pas ? Il se trouve qu'en sortant d'une salle de classe, potion plus précisément, j'allais à nouveau rabaisser le trio de gryffondor, lorsqu'un papier est tombé du sac de Granger.

_Et je ne sais pourquoi_, au lieu de passer mon chemin pour rattraper les gryffondor, je me suis simplement arrêté, et j'ai ramassé ce papier. Le visage songeur, j'ai vérifié que le couloir était désert, avant de le retourner dans un lent mouvement. Mes yeux se sont plissés, dévisageant les visages souriant qui lui faisaient face. Ce n'était pas un simple papier, mais bien une photographie. Du moins, je l'imaginais, puisque ça y ressemblait, à la différence que les personnes ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce.

_Tout le temps quand je la regarde_, je me dis que j'aurais du chiffonner cette photo et la jeté dans la poubelle la plus proche, voir la brûlé simplement dans le feu de notre salle commune. J'aurais même pu m'en servir contre elle, cette satanée gryffondor, et la faire chanter, ou simplement pour l'embêter une fois de plus. Un rien peut me servir contre elle, mais non. Cette photo était tout simplement dans le tiroir de ma petite table, près de mon lit.

_J'ai un frisson dans le dos_, lorsque je me remémore ses visages, mais surtout le sien. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais c'est ainsi. A croire que je n'avais jamais réellement fais attention à la personne que j'avais souvent face à moi. Tout ça pour passer mon temps à la rabaisser, et ne pas voir son physique en détail, ou même sa personnalité. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, son éducation était bel et bien là, et personne ne pourrait rien y changer. D'un geste, je sors cette photo du tiroir, la tenant entre mes mains.

_Tu as un si beau visage_, et je pensais pourtant le contraire depuis toutes ces années. Du bout des doigts, j'effleure tes lèvres roses, fines, qui ne doivent attendre que le baiser d'un prince charmant. Remontant légèrement, j'arrive à ton nez, petit et droit. Doucement, d'un geste lent, mon index parcoure ta joue droite, qui est légèrement rosie, sans doute à cause du vent, mais la photo ne bouge pas, je ne peux pas vraiment savoir. Peut être est-ce dû à autre chose ? Tout autour de toi est lumineux, ce n'est donc pas l'hiver… Et tes yeux reflètent les rayons de soleil.

_Je sais que ses yeux me font remonter dans le temps_, car lorsque je croise ses yeux immobiles, malgré l'étincelle de malice qui semble bouger à chaque instant au fond de tes yeux, je me revois dans le train, lors de notre première année. Me trainant seul dans le couloir, je recherchais ces deux idiots de Crabbe et Goyle, essayant d'éviter au maximum Pansy Parkinson. Ce fut toi la première personne qui m'interpella, pour une chose tout à fait sans intérêt, mais ça semblait te tenir à cœur. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais tu recherchais un crapaud qui n'était pas à toi. Je me fichais de ce que tu disais à cet instant, allant te remballer comme je le fais à présent, mais je n'ai pas pu, croisant tes yeux noisette.

_Elle pourrait être toi_, cette petite fille sur la photo. D'ailleurs, j'en suis presque certain, c'est une photo de toi, lorsque tu es avec ta mère. Tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau. Vous avez les mêmes traits que ça pourrait en être déroutant, mais ça ne semble pas si anormal que ça, si l'on me regarde à côté de mon père. Je n'ai aucun trait de ma mère, tout d'un Malefoy comme dit mon père, et il en est fier. Bref… Il m'a suffit d'un coup d'œil pour imaginer que c'était toi sur cette photographie. Tu dois avoir une dizaine d'année en moins, pas plus.

_Je ne sais même pas_, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je conserve toujours cette photo alors que ça fait plus de deux semaines que tu l'as laissée glisser de ton sac, sans le savoir. Aujourd'hui, entre mes doigts, elle est toujours aussi intacte que le moment ou je l'ai ramassée dans ce couloir. Pas une seule fois je ne l'ai pliée, chiffonné, ou encore déchirée. Mon idée de la jetée au feu ne m'est pas revenue une seule fois, depuis la minute ou je suis entré mon dortoir. Rien de tout ça, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

_Elle pourrait être toi_, cette fillette souriante, qui ne connait pas encore le monde de la magie, qui est dans son monde à elle, bien à elle, ou je n'aurais jamais pu la croiser. Cependant il en est tout autre… Tu es là, dans ce château, et moi essayant de te pourrir la vie au maximum, ayant les idées de mon père encrée au fond de mon âme. J'aimerais revenir à cette époque, au même âge que la jeune fille sur cette photo, être insouciant, et ne pas devoir encore supporté la tyrannie de mon père. Même si je devais déjà cacher mes émotions, j'étais bien content de voir ma mère me sourire, ou me prendre dans ses bras.

_Mais c'était il y a longtemps_, et le temps n'a cessé d'avancer. Aujourd'hui, nous avons 17 ans chacun, et non l'âge de la fillette toute souriante sur ce bout de papier. Je regrette ce temps là, parce qu'à présent, je me retrouve fiancé à une fille que je ne connais pas, qui aurait de l'ambition et un charisme impressionnant. De toute évidence, une fille de sang pur, et héritière d'une grande famille, elle aussi. Soupirant, je pose mes yeux dans les tiens. Tu as toujours les mêmes yeux…

_Elle pourrait être toi_, cette fille que je dois épouser dans quelques mois. Absurde, je sais. Pourtant, tu as beaucoup d'ambition, et à me tenir tête comme ça, tu en as du charisme, autant que ma future épouse, sans aucun doute. Je ne sais rien de toi, c'est vrai, et j'avoue que je te détestais depuis que tu étais entrée à Gryffondor, mais plus encore lorsque tu t'es liée d'amitié avec Potter. On se déteste mutuellement, il n'y a aucun doute la dessus, malgré tout, depuis que j'ai ramassé cette photographie, je ne cesse de me dire… que j'ai fais pas mal d'erreurs à ton égard…

_J'aimerais pourvoir te raconter_, ce que je ressens en cet instant, mes doutes, mes craintes, et tout ce qui va avec. Mon regard fixé dans le tien, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver mignonne, et pourtant, tu n'as même pas dix ans au côté de ta mère. Mais mon cœur bat plus vite lorsque je vois ce visage souriant, les yeux rempli de malice, et ces cheveux broussailleux sur ta tête. Un petit rire s'échappe de mes lèvres, lorsque je vois à ce que tu es devenue aujourd'hui.

_Ce dont tu n'es pas au courant_, c'est que tu es devenue une fille très jolie, malgré ta robe de sorcière qui cache beaucoup trop ton corps. Lors des weekends, je m'aperçois aujourd'hui que tu es vraiment ravissante, dans tes habits moldus. Je devrais me donner des baffles pour tout ce que je pense en cet instant, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. C'est ainsi. Quand je pense à mon père, je me dis que c'est très mal, ce que je suis en train de faire, et surtout de savoir que des changements en moi se font sans mon accord. Peut-on me reprocher quelque chose dont je ne suis pas coupable ?

_Je rêve de ce jour_, ce jour où au détour d'un couloir, on se rencontrera par hasard, sans notre bande derrière nous. Non, toi, moi, et les tableaux décorant le couloir, pour témoins de la scène. Personne d'autres. Ce jour où je te dirais ce qu'il me passera vraiment par la tête, et non ces choses inculquée par mon père, qui devront sortir par automatisme. Les seuls mots qui sortiront de ma bouche, seront mes pensées depuis que j'ai ramassé cette photo. Peut être obtiendrais-je un sourire de ta part ?

_Mais cela est impossible_, je le sais, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Comment pourrais-je simplement t'aborder sans que tu ne me quittes après un regard haineux ? Jamais je n'aurais le temps de te dire tout ce qui se passe en moi, tu serais déjà loin, à l'autre bout de ce couloir désert, ne t'attendant à aucune parole sympathique de ma part. Je le sais, tu as tout à fait raison, tu aurais tout à fait raison de réagir de la sorte. Ceux de semaines passées, je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole une seule fois, tout comme à Potter et Weasmoche.

_Dans un autre monde_, on aurait pu se connaitre, et sans doute s'apprécier. Tu n'aurais pas été une fille de moldus, et moi je n'aurais pas été un héritier d'une grande famille au sang pur. On se serait croisé dans le train, comme la première fois, et au lieu de te planter bêtement parce que tu m'aurais parlé d'un crapaud, je t'aurais aidé à le chercher, pour faire la conversation avec toi par après. Ce que je peux être naïf par certains moments…

_Je serais à toi cette nuit_, dans mes rêves je t'appartiendrais si tu le désir. Bien sur, à nouveau cette pensée ne peut être que futile. Pourquoi tu me désirerais ? Je t'ai toujours insultée, rabaissée, humiliée, haïe… comment pourrais-tu ressentir le désir de m'avoir dans tes rêves ? Au moins dans mes rêves, je suis le seul à pouvoir les contrôler en grande partie. Peut être que tu ne me repousseras pas cette nuit, peut être que tu me prendras simplement dans tes bras, comme ma mère le faisait, lorsque j'étais plus jeune.

_Mais je peux me libérer de cette vie_, je peux y arriver, si je le désire vraiment. Mais en tentant cette idée, je risque de perdre tout… et ne rien gagner. Comment pourrais-je tout laisser tomber, pour une fille qui ne m'aimera jamais ? Tout en moi change, et mes pensées se bousculent dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, et ça me fait peur. Habituellement, je contrôle toujours la situation, et en ce moment, tout m'échappe, ce qui est tout à fait anormal, mais tout à changé depuis le jour ou cette photo est tombée de ton sac. J'aimerais pouvoir me confier…

_Elle pourrait être toi_, cette fille qui m'écouterait parler, qui m'aiderai à régler mes problèmes. Cette fille qui me sourirait pour me donner un peu de baume au cœur, qui me changerait les idées et qui m'aiderai à prendre les bonnes décisions. Je le sais, je le sens… Qui d'autres que toi pourrait me remettre sur le bon chemin ? Mais à nouveau… je ne veux pas risquer de perdre tout pour quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais. Je ne suis pas un courageux gryffondor, je ne suis qu'un serpentard lâche… Prendre des risques n'a jamais été mon point fort, au contraire.

_Je ne sais même pas_, ce que dirais mes amis. Sont-ils de vrais amis d'abord ? Je ne sais pas non plus. Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? M'aideraient-ils si je leur parlais de ce souci qui me hante depuis deux semaines ? Comment pourrais-je savoir leur réaction ? Je ne suis même pas sur de ce qu'il se passe dans leur tête depuis que Voldemort est revenu au pouvoir. Pansy me ferait une crise de jalousie, sans aucun doute, alors qu'elle sait depuis toujours que jamais je ne pourrais ressentir quelque chose pour elle. Dans l'espoir que mes sentiments changent, elle s'accroche à mon bras chaque jour…

_Elle pourrait être toi_, cette fille qui s'accroche à mon bras, me regardant avec un peu d'amour au fond de tes yeux. Toi au moins, tu serais assurément te tenir correctement à mes côtés, et ne pas agir bêtement comme une groupie. Non, toi, tu me connaitrais au plus profond de mon cœur, et tu serais présente à chaque instant, où tu jugeras que c'est important pour nous deux. J'aimerais bien revoir ce regard que tu m'avais adressé la première fois, un regard soulagé, heureux de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider…

_Mais c'était il y a longtemps_, aujourd'hui, tout à changé. Rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant. Nous avons un passé bien trop lourd, chacun de notre côté, et tellement de différence entre nous. Si tu savais comme j'aimerais remonter le temps pour être un autre. Être une personne que tu aurais appréciée dès les premières paroles échangées, une personne avec qui la complicité se serait installée dès le premier regard. Malheureusement, remonter le temps est tout simplement impossible. Qui pourrait le faire si ce n'est Merlin ?

_Elle pourrait être toi_, cette fée, qui remonterait le temps pour nous laisser une seconde chance. Tout le monde à droit à une deuxième chance, alors pourquoi pas nous ? Pourquoi pas moi ? J'aimerais faire mes preuves auprès de toi, te montrer comme je peux être totalement différent d'aujourd'hui. Bien qu'une fois le temps remonté, tu ne m'aurais jamais connu, et on aurait pu reprendre sur de meilleures bases, tout simplement. Encore et encore, depuis ce jour, je ne cesse de remuer ces pensées dans ma tête. Quelques fois, je me sens joyeux en voyant ton regard, d'autre fois, je me sens tellement triste, et vide… Pourquoi ?

_Je vois tout le temps_, ce voile de tristesse au fond de tes yeux lorsque je te croise. Je sais que tu as mal, que tu es blessée par mes paroles ou mes gestes, parfois les deux en même temps. Non, je ne t'ai jamais frappée, c'est vrai, même si toi tu ne t'es pas gênée en troisième année pour le faire. Cependant, je sais que le mal physique n'est rien, comparé à ce que tu peux souffrir de mes mots. Si tu savais combien je m'en veux aujourd'hui, mais jamais tu ne me croiras, tout simplement parce que je ne suis qu'un vil serpentard, qui n'aura sans doute jamais de deuxième chance.

_Je sais que c'est vrai_, tout le monde affirme que les élèves sortant de serpentard finissent toujours mal, et d'un côté je les comprends. Il suffit que je regarde qui est Voldemort, que je regarde ma famille qui est toute passée par serpentard, finissant tatoué par une tête de mort avec un serpent sortant de la bouche. Mes préjugés sont infondés, alors que ceux des autres vis-à-vis des serpentard sont tout à fait corrects. Est-ce que ça veut dire que moi aussi, je finirais comme mon père ? Je me penche vers la photo pour chercher une réponse.

_Une photo ne ment jamais_, c'est ce qu'on dit toujours. Mais pourquoi trouverais-je une réponse à ma question sur une photo qui n'a rien à voir avec moi ? Simplement parce que tu es représenté dessus ? Non, je ne pense pas. Ça doit être plus fort que ça, et je ne peux pas encore le comprendre. Je sais qu'un jour je finirais par comprendre ma destinée. Sur cette décision, je range la photo dans le tiroir, faisant attention de ne pas la mettre en évidence, au cas où, bien que personne ne s'aventurerait à fouiller mes affaires. Sortant du dortoir, puis de la salle commune, je traine dans les couloirs, sans but précis.

_Elle pourrait être toi_, cette fille qui me sourit, espérant que je lui rende ce qu'elle m'envoi. Mais ce n'est qu'une fille de poufsouffle, qui n'a aucun intérêt à mes yeux. A quoi bon s'aventurer auprès des filles, si je ne peux m'enlever ton visage de mon esprit ? Aucune ne te ressemble pourtant, et à chaque fois que j'approche une jolie fille, ton sourire s'installe devant mes yeux, me faisant détourner de ma proie qui n'en sera plus une finalement. Les mains en poches, je ne sais pas vraiment ou me diriger. Mes pas me guident vers un endroit que je ne connais pas encore, puisque je ne suis pas arrivé à destination, et à vrai dire, je n'y fais pas trop attention.

_Je ne sais même pas_, ce qui fait de toi mon obsession. Tes yeux ? Ton sourire ? Et pourquoi seulement depuis ce jour fatidique ? Pourquoi pas avant ? Tant de question et si peu de réponse, pour ne pas dire, aucune réponse. Je ne suis pas amoureux, un Malefoy ne peut être amoureux d'une fille de moldus, mais comment dois-je expliquer ce nœud dans le ventre qui se ressert lorsque je m'efforce de rester sur cette position ? Je me retiens d'hausser les épaules, et mes yeux s'arrête sur une petite fille de première année.

_Elle pourrait être toi_, dans cette robe de sorcière, avec le blason des gryffondor, et ses cheveux bruns légèrement emmêlé par une course folle qu'elle venait sans doute de faire. De nouveau, je ne peux me m'empêcher de me trouver stupide. La petite n'a pas bougé, attendant surement que je lui dise quelque chose, mais je préfère passer mon chemin, plutôt que de l'effrayer. Décidément, le temps où j'étais en première année me plaisait bien mieux que cette époque ou je suis en septième.

_Mais c'était il y a longtemps_, des années se sont écoulées… Hier est partit, aujourd'hui est là, et demain arrive à grand pas. En parlant de pas, les miens m'ont conduis à la bibliothèque. Bientôt je vais devenir nostalgique, lorsque je quitterai Poudlard, même si c'est dans quelques mois. D'un pas lent, j'entre dans ce havre de paix, surveillé par Madame Pince. Autant s'imprégner à fond des lieux de ce château pour ne pas avoir de regret, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu vivre ici. Près des tables, je m'arrête, regardant deux tables plus loin, une jeune fille, mordillant sa plume. J'ai légèrement bousculé une chaise qui a provoqué un bruit sourd.

_Elle pourrait être toi_, cette fille qui lève la tête vers moi, ses yeux noisettes se tintant soudainement de colère, face à ma personne…  
_  
Elle pourrait être toi_, cette fille qui change d'expression en voyant mon visage étrangement calme, apaisé et légèrement inquiet de t'avoir troublé…

_Elle pourrait être toi_, cette fille qui te ressemble étrangement… qui finit par se lever, les yeux rempli d'interrogation, ne sachant pas quoi dire…

_Elle pourrait être toi_, cette fille qui lâche sa plume pour se concentrer sur moi...

_Elle pourrait être toi_, mais je n'ai plus à parler au conditionnel.. C'est bien toi qui est là devant moi..Hermione Granger.

_The end_


End file.
